The Same
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Lily encounters Remus and Sirius sharing an afternoon on Lupercalia. After Hogwarts, before the Betrayal.


The Same

Rated: R

Warning: Sex and language.

Summery: Lily encounters Remus and Sirius sharing an afternoon on Lupercalia. After Hogwarts, before the Betrayal.

A.N./ This is my sad, sad excuse for a Lupercalia offering. I was driving home and this popped into my head. Well, part of it anyway. Hope you guys like it. If so, please review!

Lily Evans grouped her hair up in a bunch in the back of her head, pulling the auburn locks into a loose bun. Brushing free wisps away from her face, she turned to the side and examined herself in the mirror once again. Her belly stuck out, showing her protruding navel through the cloth of her shirt. It had been four months since she had learned that she was with child, but it always seemed to come as a surprise when she looked in the mirror.

She didn't feel much different. She still felt confident and beautiful. James sure as hell made every possible opportunity to make that evident to her. Sometimes she got the impression that he was afraid of her, and that was why he cared so much. Still, he was a very sweet and caring husband.

Last night had been wonderful, for instance. On the most dreadful day of the year, James Potter – boy prick extraordinaire - had stuck through it being the wonderful pip he was. She truly hadn't expected too much for Valentines Day, but he certainly had gone above and beyond. Flowers, chocolate (even though Remus had stolen a quarter of it), a candle lit dinner, the works!

Lily sighed happily, rubbing one smooth hand across her stomach. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would make a magnificent father. She also knew that Sirius Black – boy prick extraordinaire the second – would make a great godfather.

Heaving a heavier, mournful, sigh, she tumbled down onto the bed. Ever since Sirius and Remus had been kicked out of their flat for "indecent acts", Lily couldn't breath with Sirius around all the time. Seeing as that she and James had a spare room, and that the two lovers were his best mates, she knew that she would just have to put up with him while they wait for another prospect. That didn't give him the right to crowd around her, cooing, "Are you okay? Is there anything that I can do for you? Oh my god, did my godson just kick! Let me feel!"

At least Remus was better about giving her personal space. But even then, he would bite his lip worrisomely when she would no less pick up a book heavier than five pounds. She had grown to tolerate Black, and Remus had been a very good friend of hers in school, but she was sick and tired of them being around all the bloody time!

Last night, they were good though. James had told them to skive off for a few hours so they could have dinner. They didn't come back till two in the morning and they had been very quiet about it.

Lily couldn't also help but note the sadness that followed them since yesterday. Remus barely ate his cereal this morning, and Sirius finished his quickly, excusing himself from breakfast. Spooning at the floating flakes, Remus had excused himself also. Once he was away from the room, James shook his head.

"Even though they're together, they still are so alone with each other."

Remus and Sirius loved each other so much that it even made Lily sick sometimes. They would do the little, indiscreet things – a brush of a hand, a palm to a shoulder. A secret, stolen kiss in the dark of a room. Lily knew that they had a very active sex life. The silencing charms and warding spells from their room proved that. But no matter how much they loved, no matter how much they would die for one another, it was still impossible for them to let everyone else know that. And that obviously took hold of them.

Lily tried to imagine what it would be like if James wouldn't be able to grab her hand in the grocery, or kiss her cheek after he made a clever remark that caused her to giggle with laughter. Her initial reaction was that it wouldn't really affect her. As she stopped to think of it, though, she found those small public gestures to be endearing. Even healing at times. It shouldn't be that important though. All they wanted was attention, just as boys often craved. Lily really couldn't understand it.

Standing, observing herself once more, she walked out of the room and into the hall. She decided that she would make the poor boys a nice lunch anyway. Maybe she would take James and get out for a while to do some shopping so that they had some time alone. Smiling at the thought of being so kind to them, she almost missed the indescribable sound at the other end of the hall.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Lily swiveled around to see the last door of the hallway opened ajar; Remus and Sirius' room. Walking slowly, she quietly made her way to the thin strip of yellow glowing light that seeped from the crack.

"Re-Remus …" she heard the broken cry from behind the door. She knew that sound. It was the sound of desperation. Absolutely intrigued now, she made her final steps to the door and peered inside.

Soft sunlight shone through the thin curtains, casting an otherworldly glow upon the room. The air was charged with wandless magic, heavy setting and nearly tangible. When she moved a bit more to her side, Lily covered her mouth before she could gasp at what she saw.

Remus' bangs, wet and dark, brushed against Sirius' damp forehead. Their noses barely touched and mouths were opened wide, gasping and panting. Remus rest his elbows on both sides of Sirius' head, griping the pillow with iron fists as they moved together. Sirius fisted at Remus' hair, moving his broad hands down to his back and pressed him further down.

" … Remus – please …" Sirius whimpered, throwing his head back and sent locks of ebony to splay across the white sheets.

Remus thrust forward, chocking on words as Sirius lifted his legs to wrap around his body powerfully. Sirius' eyes were clamped shut, his head tossing back and forth as he gasped audibly, moaning. Remus chuckled weakly and thrust again, sending them both into a frenzy of groans.

Sirius finally opened his eyes, wide and black and streaming. He whined when their hips slammed together once more. "James … Lily … they'll – Shit, oh Merlin! – they'll hear …"

Driving in harder, Remus' face suddenly became darker, small beads of sweat dripping onto Sirius' cheek. "Let them see, let them hear," he growled, throwing himself harder into his work causing the entire bed to shake with their fluid movement. His tempo became more erratic with each passing moment, and Sirius scrunched his face up in near pain and howled in complete ecstasy.

Reaching their crescendo, Remus pushed his hand into Sirius hair and brought his face to meet his. "I love you, Sirius," he groaned, their lips mere inches apart. When he kissed him, Sirius cried out as he came, Remus following a millisecond later. They curled up together after that, whispering things that Lily couldn't make out. Sirius kissed the bridge of Remus' nose, nuzzling his chin softly before they closed their eyes.

As much as she had wanted to, Lily couldn't have pull her gaze away from the scene before her if her sister had performed magic herself.

She then began to see as clearly as image of her husband's two best friends make love in her home of what hey had wanted. They had not wanted to be treated differently, thrown upon some pedestal to be admired and adored so that they could kiss in front of others. They hadn't asked for that at all.

All they wanted was to be recognized as their love being the same as everyone else's.


End file.
